Death of Hope
This is how Death of Hope goes in My Little Pony Transformers: War for Cybertron. Narrator: ZETA PRIME IS CONQUERED, BUT THE DEVICE MEGATRON BELIEVED TO BE THE OMEGA KEY SIMPLY ACTIVATED THE KEY–OMEGA SUPREME. MEGATRON QUICKLY DISCOVERS HE CAN USE THE DEVICE TO TRACK OMEGA SUPREME AND RACES ABOVE THE SKIES OF IACON IN PURSUIT OF HIS QUARRY. Megatron: Maintain this heading. The device shows that the Omega Key is directly ahead. Breakdown: I thought Zeta said it was gonna come to US! Soundwave: We are being intercepted! Supreme in vehicle mode fires Breakdown: It's coming right at us! Megatron: Stay your course! Breakdown: We're gonna dieeeeeee! [ Megatron: Turn around and--where did it go? Breakdown: He's gone. What is this guy? You think he knows about the Omega Key? [Omega Supreme grabs the ship Megatron: No, Breakdown. He IS the Omega Key. Omega Supreme: Identity: Omega Supreme. Enemy status: TERMINATED. Supreme Breakdown: What are we gonna do NOW, Megatron? Megatron: Silence! This merely modifies my plan. If Omega Supreme IS the key...then I shall FORCE him to open the planet's core. Omega Supreme: Identification: Decepticons. Action: Terminate. [Omega Supreme Breakdown: That did it, all right--but there goes your Omega Key! Megatron: We can salvage the wreckage for what we need. [Omega Supreme Omega Supreme: Target: Acquired. Mission: Destroy. Soundwave: Megatron, I am receving a Decepticon transmission. Starscream: [over comm To all Decepticons who fight for the glory of Cybertron! Megatron has fallen! I, Starscream, have taken my rightful places as your leader! Megatron: Starscream, you halfwit! We still function...a fact you shall regret, when I choke the life out of you! Now--I order you to deploy ships for immediate evacuation! Soundwave: Starscream cannot hear you, Megatron. All communication to the surface has been jammed. elevator starts going up Megatron: Starscream--come in. This is Megatron. Soundwave: There is too much interference. We must move higher to relay your signals. Megatron: Can this feeble Autobot mechanism not move any faster?!? It appears we've lost that dull-witted brute, Omega Supreme. Not that he stood a chance against my intellect. Supreme comes up Breakdown: Uh, Megatron... Megatron: What? WHAT? Supreme rams into the elevator and backs away Omega Supreme: Target: re-acquired. Weapons: engaging. Breakdown: Wow...he looks REALLY angry. Supreme fires his beam at the elevator, stopping it from moving Omega Supreme: Target identification: Megatron, Decepticon leader. Recommendation: complete termination. Megatron: You think you can destroy me, Omega Supreme?! You think you can destroy MEGATRON?! Do your worst. Supreme fires his beam at the elevator again, sending the platform down Breakdown: We're still alive? We're still alive!! What happened? Megatron: Open fire on the emergency locks! Destroy them! [] Breakdown: Megatron--all due respect, but are you CRAZY? If we go out there, he'll melt us into scrap! Megatron: Would you rather face his wrath or mine? Now jump! [ Decepticon: Megatron! You're still functional! Thank Primus we found you! [ Omega Supreme: Decepticons: Located. Supreme Breakdown: He's trying to grab us! Megatron: Stop whining and start shooting, Breakdown! [ Breakdown: Omega Supreme's right on our tails! There's gotta be someway to shake him! Megatron: Move back inside. Perhaps we can avoid Omega's tracking signal. Soundwave: Megatron--analysis indicates the firepower of those turrets is sufficient to damage Omega Supreme. [Omega Supreme appears Breakdown: Speaking of Omega Supreme... Megatron: Precisely as I had planned. Decepticons! Man the turrets, and blast that obsolete hulk out of the sky! Omega Supreme: Targets: re-acquired. Attack: commencing. Decepticons: prepare for destruction. [ Omega Supreme: Rockets: Activated. [ Soundwave: According to my calculations, our chances of defeating Omega Supreme are...very low. Omega Supreme: Primary weapon: charging. Supreme Breakdown: HAHAHAHA! He's going down! Eat THAT, rust-for-brains! Megatron: Omega flees like a coward! Now--let's finish the job! [[Category:Scenes] Category:Transcripts Category:Trevor7626 Category:Transformersprimfan